The World as We See It
by Always A Legend
Summary: beside fighting that over crazed psycho, we still have to live the fears and joy of teenage's everyday life. Series
1. Archie's Day

Another series I decided to start. It doesn't really have a plot. Just basically, the teen's everyday life. Yes remember, not only they have to have the crazy psycho over there, they also have to deal with everyday teen problems. Today, I'll start with Archie. It will be told from his POV

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned.

'A few more minutes!' But the beeping never ceased. I groaned some more.

'Alright, alright! I'm up! Are you happy now?' Still, the beeping continued on. I let out a roar and start to beat up my alarm clock. Yes, you can say I'm not much of a morning person. Oh, why oh why did God invent the alarm clock. It's just a stupid thing that doesn't work on school days but works very well on weekends when you have no reasons to wake up so early. Oh well, guess I have to wake up sooner or later. In this case, it's sooner. I quickly dress up and brush my teeth. I check my cowlick is up and not flat. I hate it when it's flat. I raced downstairs only to find Herry gobbling part of my breakfast.

'Oi! That's my breakfast!' I cried but too late.

'Huh? Oh you mean, that _was_ your breakfast,' said Herry, burping and patting his belly. Then he looked around, deciding whose breakfast to raid next. He settled his mind on pretty-boy. Not that he'll notice. He's too busy checking his reflection with a spoon too even notice the itsy bitsy spider crawling on the bottom hem of his shirt. Poor dude. Better get outta here unless I want to become deaf due to pretty-boy's girly scream. I quickly buttered a piece of toast, grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Just before I exit, I call to my teammates that unless they want to become deaf, they better get out in less than 15 seconds. They shoot me weird glances but I just shrugged them off. Oh well, my gain, their loss. Just as I close the door, a VERY, note the capital very, high pitched scream was heard from the inside. Then chairs scraping on the marble floor. And then pretty boy's panic was heard.

'Ahhh!!! Get it off, get it off!!! My shirt! My cashmere shirt!!! Ahh!!!!' Then Jay's voice.

'Neil, it's just a harmless spider.' Wrong move.

'A SPIDER!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!' I sighed. Things never change. But then, if it did change, the life I'm living in won't be the same and as amusing. I sighed and continued on towards the living hell, adults like to consume us in. School. A dreadful place, I tell you. Scary teachers, endless homework, hard tests, bullies, geeks, weirdoes. School is full of things that intrigue people. But not me. School is a total living hell. Give me Cronus anytime and I'll take him on anytime. I entered the noisy building and headed for my locker. I found the others already there. I shot them a bewildered look.

'How…'

'We took Herry's truck,' came the simple reply. I formed an O shape with my mouth. I look around and saw pretty-boy still fidgeting with his looks. I grinned.

'Hey Neil. Is that a spider leg I see on your shirt?' I said, pointing at a small, faint black line. Probably from a marker or something. But the dude was too stupid to notice. He started to freak out again. I shook my head and walked on. The first bell started to go.

'Crap! If I'm late for English again, the teacher will surely bite my head off!' I quickly gathered my things and ran towards my class. As I took my seat, the final bell went and I let out a sigh of relief.

'Saved.' For the whole morning, the teachers would drone on and on about the verb agreements, formulas, equations and everything that nobody cares about. Finally, lunch came. I took a tray and start to pile it with food. Guess that toast wasn't enough. When I carried back to the table, everyone started to eye the tray and I. I looked at it and notice that it was the same size as Herry's.

'Well, what do you expect. I'm a growing boy,' I shrugged.

'I agree,' said Herry with his mouth full. Theresa looked at me in the eye.

'Right. But I won't suggest it though.'

'Why not?'

'You have bio next right?'

'Uh huh.'

'Lung dissection today.' I spat whatever was in my mouth out. Fortunately, it didn't land on the table or anywhere near the other's tray. Thank god or else Herry would have killed me. Unfortunately, the food landed on a certain pretty boy who, as usual, was checking his reflection with his life treasure, The Mirror. The food was splattered everywhere on him. The mirror, the hair, the shirt, you name it. Poor dude, I guess his luck does ran out from time to time. Neil stared and I plugged my ears, waiting for the blow. The best move I ever made since this morning.

'ARRGH!!! MY SHIRT! MY HAIR!! MY MIRROR!!! AHHHHH!!!' I wiped my mouth.

'Gee, you could have delivered that news when I was chewing. What a waste of a good hot dog.' Theresa just shrugged.

'Just a piece of advice.' The rest of lunch time went quietly. Jay finally calmed down Neil. I only ate half of the food I had on my tray while Herry polished the rest. Now don't get me wrong. I can handle dissections easy but it's the worksheet that comes with it that I have problem with. They are hard and hardly anyone understand the questions. I quickly ran to my locker, gathered my bio stuff and headed for the library. I thought maybe if I had a headstart on gathering info about the dissection and the lung itself, I might be able to answer the questions easily. I quickly leafed through my notes, then my textbook. If there was anything that I didn't get or it wasn't in the textbook, I would look it up in one of the encyclopedia. I was so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice the time flying by. When I thought only 10 minutes passed, lunch was over and people were gathering their things for the next class. I quickly gathered mine and headed over to Mr. Mori's bio class. When I entered the class, the stench of the dissected lungs from the previous class hit me. Hard. It was horrible. Some students looked sick, some opened the window, leaned over and taking huge breaths of fresh air. As I walked toward my station, my stomach felt weird. The bell rang and a few minutes later, the teacher came in. I shuddered. That teacher always gives me the creep. He's not your usual skimpy, wimpy science geek. More like humongous, gigantic muscle freak. He could be a wrestler champion if he wanted to. He ordered, no wait more like barked at the two kids nearest to him to fetch the trays in the back room.

'As you know, today we will be dissecting and study the human lung. The lung provided is not an actual human lung but a pig's lung. Their lungs are very similar to the human ones and thus making our lab more accurate than if we use another animal's lung,' he barked. 'And remember, this used to be part of a living creature so respect it!' Students all around started to grab their aprons and their equipments. Since there was enough for everyone, this lab was solo. I grabbed my things and stared at the smelly lump flesh in front of me. My stomach churned. Oooh boy. Maybe I should have listened to Theresa's advice. I took the scalpel and continued to stare at the flesh. The teacher was strolling around, checking on us. By the time he came by my table, I was still staring while the others were half way done.

'McMiller! What are you doing!' he barked in my ear. 'Stop cowarding and slide that lung open!' I gulped and gently cut open the lung. I was shaking so bad I dropped the scalpel. I stared at the many microscopic holes and the blood gushing out of them. Never mind I take back what I said earlier. I should have listened to Drama Queen. The next few moments happened so fast. The contents of my stomach was all splattered over the table and the red-faced teacher and then the next thing I knew, I was eating dirt. Man what a day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, here ya go. Hope y'all enjoy it! look forward to the next teen's day: drum roll please druuuummm….ATLANTA!!


	2. Atlanta's Day

I'm bored so I'm going to update some of my ongoing stories, starting with my newest series, The World as We See It. Today's special, Atlanta's Day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Man, what a day,' I said to Theresa.

'Yah tell me about it. School is almost out for winter vacation and teachers are going bonkers. I have two projects due by the end of next week, one for science and one for English. Then I have a social test next Tuesday and then a math test the next day…' said Theresa as she counted off her fingers. I backed away.

'Whoa, whoa! Hold it right there!' I cried. Theresa looked at me.

'What!'

'Too much info,' I replied, holding my hands in front of me as if the school work was contagious. 'I have Tyre next for English. I better not be late or else she's gonna chew off my head. Literally.' Theresa laughed.

'Ok! See you at lunch!' she waved and headed off in her own direction. I sighed and reluctantly gathered my English binder. I was sooo not looking forward to the next class. Tyre had a reputation of scaring kids until they wet their pants. She yells and she yells and she yells. Hmm…I wonder how come she never gets a sore throat after all that yelling all day long. The warning bell rang and I muttered some curses. Must have lots track of time when I was wondering about Monster-face who was waiting in her "torture" room. I arrive just in the nick of time. The final bell went just as I took my sit in the middle row. Students are still hanging around and chatting. I look around and notice that the teacher isn't in the room. I turned to the girl next to me and ask where the teacher was.

'No idea. No one was here when we first came so we just took a seat,' she replied with a shrug. I sat and stared at the board. I sat there for five whole minutes. I shot glances at the clock on the wall. 5 minutes went pass then 10. I sighed and looked around. Students were still standing. I sighed for the third time today.

'Well, better get started on my reading,' I thought, as I fish a book out of my backpack. It's a novel about Atalanta and her adventure in Caledonia. It's awesome. Maybe you should read it one day too. I am half way through and I was hoping to finish it before the end of the week. I open to the page where I left off and let myself go into my world of imagination. I was so absorbed in my reading that I pay no heed to the time nor my surrounding. Before I knew it, I was turning the last page of chapter 17 when the bell rang. I looked, startled and realized that the period was finished. I got up and gathered my belongings and went to my locker. I found Theresa waiting for me outside the door.

'Hey,' she greeted. 'How was class?'

'Ok, I guess. The teacher never showed up so I read my novel during the whole class. Time flies and you're absorbed in something.'

'You said it. Anyways, I got to run. I have a lab next class. We're dissecting,' she made a face.

'Yuck. Who's the unlucky creature this time?'

'Mr. Froggy. Man, why is Mr. Mantler so obsessed with dissection? We practically do dissection every week! I'm starting to regret taking biology.'

I smiled sympathetically. Theresa rush off with her things while I rush off with mine. I have gym with my mentor, Artemis. Well actually, I'm the only one who knows she's Artemis. She's Ms. Moon to the others. I quickly change and warm myself up around the track then I do some stretching before taking my place in line. Like my last class, the teacher was late. I waited and waited and waited. The other students started to chat among themselves. Finally, the teacher showed up.

'Sorry class. I had a staff meeting last block and we lost track of time. Unfortunately, I have another meeting starting in a few minutes. So I want you to warm up for 10 mins and then you can shoot hoops, or whatever you want to do.'

People around start to run around the track while Artemis head off to the staff room. Since I already warmed up, I started to shoot hoops. I was on the verge of shooting my seventy-fifth basket consecutively when a tap on my shoulder made me pause and turn around. Standing behind my back was Stacey and her peeps. Stacey is the most popular girl in the whole Olympia school. She's the student body president, cheerleader captain and drama queen. But to me, she isn't some kind of Barbie. She's the most devilish of all devils.

'Hey flat-chest, score any boys today?' she sneered. I roll my eyes at her.

'Hey blondie, scored any pants today?' I snapped back.

'Why you, little bitch,' Stacey glared at me. I glared back. We were like two cats, fighting their cat fight while all the others stood back and watched with fear. 'If you think that little snap back is going to get me, you are soo wrong.'

'Oh yah? Well, you got more? Then bring it on!' Stacey pushed with such force that I lost my balance and fell. We were there, practically spitting and hissing at each other when a voice rang out.

'What's going on here?' It was David, the most popular boy at school, football captain and top academic student. He and Stacey just fit each perfectly…well, in Stacey's world. But everybody knows David has a thing for Theresa. She's always thinking of some kind of scheme to make David notice her. But her known reputation as a slut was known to everyone including David and the teachers.

'Oh, um…well, you see, I was teaching Atlanta how to shoot a hoop and we got into a misunderstanding and um…' lied Stacey. David frowned. Chattering started to rise among the people who were watching.

'What is talking about?'

'That isn't right.'

'Well, Sophie. You can add another point to your list.'

'What a liar. Who does she think she is?'

'No. I think the question is who does she think we are?'

David frowned even deeper.

'Um…David? Is something wrong?' asked Stacey.

'Yes, I do believe there is something.' Stacey drew in a big breath, waiting for his answer.

'Look at her. Looking at him with this ridiculous hopeful look,' I thought.

'You are a big fat liar with nothing but lies and you're a total slutty bitch. Everybody knows that you like to pick on people and you have nothing good to make others think you have an angel in you. That just now proves it. Everybody knows that Atlanta is the top basketball player in the whole junior girl team. And so what if she's flat-chested? Everybody likes her! And, plus she hangs out with Archie, Jay, Neil, Odie, Herry and Theresa. The friendship they share is way better than having a different boyfriend everyday of the week,'

David's out burst shocked everybody, including Stacey.

'But, but…'

'Your days as Queen of the World is over,' said David as the bell rang. Still nobody moved; they were waiting to see what was going to happen next. Then he turned around and helped me up.

'Hey Atlanta, you okay?'

'Yah, I'm fine. The bell went, I better go and change. Thanks for the helping hand.'

'Anytime.'

I rush off to the locker room and quickly get changed. Then I went to the cafeteria to join the others for lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This one is kind of short…but oh well. R&R!...why do I keep saying that? Anyways, next off will be Herry.


	3. Herry's Day

I'm bored so I'm going to start on the next chapter of this series. Today's star: our beloved muscular glutton, Herry. No offence, Herry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the wake of dawn, I like to wake up, spread the curtains and breathe in some fresh air. Well somewhat fresh air. The air is not so fresh when there's CFCs, methane gas and whole lot of other gases with complicated names mixed in it. I was born and raised in a farm and these little habits of mine came with me when I moved to New Olympia a few months back. Though the air isn't as fresh as in the Prairies, life is still as good. I have good friends, I'm one of the few peoples who have close relationships with Greek gods and Ancient heroes, not to mention I'm a hero myself. Though I have to fight a crazy psychotic god of time as my pastime, I'm actually thankful that he escaped from that prison cell of his. It's because of him, I was able to meet Jay, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta, Odie and Neil. They're my best buds. Especially Odie. At the beginning, we didn't understand each other's way, but as time went along, we got to know each other really well and we because inseparable. I smelled the air once again and noticed that a new smell was mixed in it. My nose twitched and my stomach grumbled. Athena's cooking was unmistakable.

'Is that? Yes it is!' I cried. I quickly changed into my signature green T-shirt and my cargo pants. Then I slipped my old slippers and rushed downstairs. I noticed that the others had also noticed the savoring smell of French toast and were quickly getting ready to get some. Athena makes the best ones in the block so they disappear quickly. Thanks to me. I'm big and muscled but not fat! I'm just more big boned as they called. My strength is thanks to my ancestor, Hercules. You heard of him right? The guy who completed the Twelve Labors given by his cousin, Eurystheus, in twelve years. If you don't know, then I suggest that you get your butt out of here and go to the library and look up some books about him. Come on, shoo, shoo, out you go. What? You're still here? Well, I guess then you are smarter than I thought or you are like Odie, a true techno geek. No offence Odie! Now where was I? Ah, yes, Athena's cooking. As I walked down the stairs, my nose twitched uncontrollably and my mouth started watering. I took my seat and Athena served me a pile of syrup drowned toasted toasts.

Breakfast went fast quickly and soon the rest of the gang was piling in my truck and we sped away to Olympus High. Did I tell you that there is a secret wing in the school where the gods help us train to fight their big Daddy Cronus? Yup, that's also where we all first met and learned about our destiny. I would never forget that day where the giants came and tried to trample me. Nor will I forget how I was swooped up in the air by Hermes' griffins. Did I tell you about my airsickness? I'm more of a land person. The sea and the air don't suit me well. I prefer Mother Earth as my living quarters. Anyways, as I was saying, we sped away but due to the rain storm last night, the road was a bit slippery and the brakes needed some repairs. When we arrived, we all quickly raced to the bushes and emptied the contents of our stomach.

'Herry, next time you want to drive like a mad man, remind me to count me out,' said Odie.

'Look at what you did at my cashmere shirt!! It's all wrinkled,' cried Neil. I rolled my eyes, and went to check on my truck for any scratches. This truck is a gift from my granny and I treasured it like...well, like a treasure. When I made sure no scratch was on my truck, I entered the school with the others. The halls were full of students. I guess it wasn't abnormal. It's the midterm exams. They've been driving everyone up to the wall. To get ready for them, everybody have been coming early to school, hoping to get some help from the teachers. Now we all know how teachers are. They are always moody and emo. I'm starting to think they hate the midterms more than the students. Who can blame them. If it was me, I would also be crabby for waking up early in the morning just to be bombarded with questions. Not worth it, if you ask me. Ah, there goes the warning bell. I have math with Odie and Neil. Odie and I waited for Neil to get ready. Now, he already have his books and binders ready in his bag. It's just he have to check his face every five minutes with what we started to call The Mirror. Yes, The Mirror. The Mirror is a good kid. It helped us a few time with his all so amazing gleam. But the guy handling The Mirror is what's wrong. If you really know Neil like us and not like his fan girls, you'll know that The Mirror is with his every second of Neil's life. Never once you'll see Neil without The Mirror. Neil is a direct descendant of Narcissus. The guy was known to only love himself. Well, Neil is just like him. Ever since we met him, he've been annoying us with his love for himself. I swear there's a whole conspiracy out there that is out to get us. They have send Neil to annoy the crap out of us. And if they were here, I would have gone up to them and shake their hand and congratulating them for a work well done.

Neil finally put away his beloved mirror and grabbed his bag. We walked to our class and took a seat. There was two horrible words on the blackboard waiting for us. In CAPITAL! POP QUIZ it said. Everywhere around us, students are freaking out.

'Oh my god! We have a pop quiz today!'

'Really! Oh no! what is it going to be on?'

'On math, DUH!'

'No, I meant what units.'

'Probably everything. I mean the midterms are here. Mr. Moore is probably doing this to review.'

Who's Mr. Moore you ask? He's our super nerdy math teacher. He's great and all that but I think he's a bit wacked on the head, if you know what I mean. I mean he's a nice teacher, pretty tolerant and quite sympathetic but the guy is too obsessed with math. There is not a sentence that comes out of him without some kind of difficult mathematical term in the sentence. Even Odie sometimes doesn't understand him and he's supposed to be like the modern day Albert Einstein. I'm not saying I'm dumb even though sometimes I am but everyone around me thinks Mr. Moore is wacked too. There's Davis who's an average kid who really puts lots of effort in passing the course and there's Sophie who a good student but sometimes gets confused with terms in math so that's when Odie comes in the picture and helps her out. Let me tell you a secret but it's between you and me. No telling to Jay, Theresa, Atlanta, Archie or Neil. Especially not Neil. He's going to blabber it around school. Odie have a crush on Sophie. That's why he's so willing to help Sophie. Sophie is pretty and all that but she's not my type. She's like Odie, a genius but in the science department.

'Ok, class. Please close your books and take out a pen or pencil. Pop quiz time,' said the teacher as he enter the room. Groans were heard all around us but the students did as they were told. Minutes later, pencil were scribbling and scratching all around me. I looked at my test paper and my mind went blank. I couldn't blame it though. It was all stuff from the beginning of school. How am I supposed to remember those long formulas? The clock went ticking by and still, I wasn't able to remember how to calculate the slope of y ½ x+153 nor how to find the x-intercept of (1,6) and (-1,13). Finally, the teacher announced that the time was up and it was time to hand in our test sheets. As I passed Odie's desk, I saw the paper full of scribbles, scratches and answers. I gaped at it and stared.

'What?' said Odie. I silently pointed at his test sheet. Odie sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Herry, Mr. Moore told us that ¼ of our midterm would be on co-ordinate geometry. So I studied ahead during the weekend.' I grumbled and handed in my test sheet. As I sat back down, I glared at the wall and mentally cursing myself for not paying attention to class. The rest of the period went slowly. Each time I looked up at the clock on the wall, it seemed to me like the minute hand was going backward instead of forward. When I thought the class would never end, the bell finally rang. I stood up and raised my arms as if in victory. I raced out of the room and went to my locker. When I reached it, I was quite out of breath. I took my things for my next class and headed towards the next 77 minutes of hell.

The morning went quite fast actually. There were no more pop quizzes and we spent most of the class reviewing for the dreadful midterms. Lunch came and we ate. Or more likely, b I /b ate. The rest of the gang were complaining about the midterms, the crabby teachers and the crazy rush hour schedule.

'They cut off some of the time from the breaks! Look at me! I wasn't able to at least decently brush my hair,' complained Theresa. She's a descendant of Theseus and our resident psychic. She can control things with her mind, see a vision but not yet read minds. Neil took out our good old friend, The Mirror.

'I had a pop quiz in math, a quiz in biology and another quiz in socials. And I aced them! Isn't that awesome!' he said as he checked his hair. Archie rolled his eyes.

'I bet you used some of your super duper good luck.' That's another thing that annoys us. Neil have, what Archie likes to call, unfreaking believable good luck. He never loses in a bet and he always wins in games and other stuff. As lunch time drew to a close, we quickly finished our lunch and headed for our lockers. Two more period of hell before we are out for the day. The rest of the afternoon was like the morning. Crabby teachers droning on and on, students taking endless notes and pop quizzes were given out. By the end of the day, I was ready to strangle someone.

'I swear if I have to write one more pop quiz, I'm going to pop someone!' I cried to Odie.

'Come on, man. It's not that bad. How about this? When we finish training with Ares, I'll help you with school work, ok? I can guarantee you three more pop quiz coming up tomorrow, so let's get ready,' he said. There are times like this that I am truly thankful for god giving me such great friends. I know that no matter what, we will always be together going through all the up and downs of life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, the third chapter of the series, done! My exams are next week, so I won't be able to update any stories. I will be probably pull some all nighters studying for the freaking damn provincials. (excuse my language. I don't usually swear, but these exams are getting to me) anyways, I will be probably start writing again next Friday. I have exams on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday and I want to take Thursday off. I need some time off to myself. So ta-ta people and wish me luck on my exams! Next off is our beloved computer geek, Odie.


End file.
